Sexual Desires and Mating Marks
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: this is a fic i did when i was bored any way it was really late so yeah characters may seem OOC and it has strong YAOI and and might have mpreg in later chapters better than it sounds soo please read and review thanx! oh and it's KougaxInuyasha by the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi it's minnikat6 I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the characters this might be slightly OOC and has a lot of grammar errors but it was really late as in 11:40 pm so yeah enjoy!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sexual Desires and Mating Marks**

Inuyasha stared up at the sky it was the perfect morning Naraku hadn't attacked in days Kagome hadn't "sat" him all morning and he was currently relaxing in the long grass just thinking he hadn't done that in a while. The only thing that ruined everything was the fact that he was currently in heat.

_Damn it just when I got the time to relax and be by myself I actually start __wantin__g to be with someone else._

Inuyasha was still dazed when Kagome came up to him she called his name twice and yet he still hadn't snapped out of his daze finally she smacked him on his arm normally she would have said sit but since he was already lying down she figured it wouldn't do very much.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze when he felt something hit him on his arm he yelped startled at the feeling.

"Inuyasha are you coming out to eat or not?"

"No go on without me" Inuyasha stared blankly at the miko slightly exasperated

"Fine"

_Stupid Bitch she always is just so annoying and now's not the best time to be getting in my face in the state that I'm currently in I'm practically like one of the bitches the youki's use when their in heat. _

_I hate it how she uses the curse of the necklace to her advantage_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 hours later**

Inuyasha decided to head back to the village it was getting late and if he started walking now he would be able to make it back to the village by nightfall, just as he was getting up he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left he quickly moved his hand to rest at the hilt of the tetsuiga and went over to the strange bush he looked behind it cautiously to see none other then Kouga.

"What do you want Wolf boy"

"Well actually you stupid mutt I realized I don't love Kagome "

"so what, I don't give a crap so leave me alone"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't do that you see Inuyasha instead of Kagome I want you"

With that Kouga lunged at the hanyou sufficiently pinning him to the ground

The hanyou tried to push the wolf off of him but found that he couldn't move the flea bag one inch.

_Since when did Kouga get this strong or……maybe…I'm getting weaker because I'm in heat no way._

As if reading his thoughts Kouga said "Hey mutt relax your not getting weaker because your in heat you may not realize this but I'm a youki unlike you I'm naturally stronger than you, and no you didn't win all those matches I let you win because, well I guess you intrigued me a little.

"I guess somewhere along the line I started to want more than just that and todays the day I get what I truly desire you" to Inuyasha the leader of the Wolf pack sounded almost lustful but more sadistic.

"SHUDDUP AND GET OFF ME NOW YOU MANGY WOLF THIS IS RAPE" he sounded angry but he knew the wolf could smell the scent of fear rolling off of his body but yet he felt like rubbing against the wolf to feel as much of his body as he could.

"Inuyasha I know you like it and consider it a favour I'm in heat too so I need it just as much as you do. "oh and by the way it's not rape if you like it"

Inuyasha was scared although he'd never admit it to anyone else.

He had never seen the expression in Kouga's eyes and he knew there would be no getting out of it so he just gave up.

Kouga felt the hanyou stop struggling he smirked somewhat proud of himself

Kouga quickly stripped off the hanyou's clothes before he could protest then stripped himself of his own throwing the now forgotten clothes to the bottom of a nearby tree

He kissed the hanyou fiercely with a bruising force he trailed his hands downward to one of the pert nipples pinching them lightly before massaging them to life he nipped his way down Inuyasha's body before dipping his tongue into the hanyou's navel.

"Ohhh god Kouga"

Kouga moved lower still before licking the underside of Inuyasha's shaft Inuyasha let out a moan the wolf took Inuyasha fully causing the hanyou to wriggle around and gasp

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OOOOOHHHH GOD KOUGA I'M GONNA….."

Kouga slipped the shaft out of his mouth eliciting a groan from the person under him

"Shhhh not yet but I promise soon"

Kouga lifted three fingers too the hanyou's mouth telling him without words what to do the inu sucked on the fingers then released them.

Kouga quickly pushed one of the fingers into the tight virgin opening Inuyasha whimpered at the initial pain but soon got used to the feeling of something inside him. Kouga added the other two fingers soon after, finally he hit something inside the hanyou that made him gasp and writhe around the wolf pulled his fingers out of the mutt quickly before spitting into his hand and slicked his cock with the fluid he looked at the sweet form of the angel underneath him watching him helplessly. He would enjoy corrupting the innocent creature.

Kouga repositioned himself at the entrance before pushing into the tight opening Inuyasha screamed at the pain constantly until the wolf was fully sheathed inside him

"Uhhhn….Inuyasha ...You're…soooo…..tight"

He start to thrust into the hanyou eliciting soft whimpering noises but they soon turned into noises of pure pleasure

"Harder…oh god…harder"

The wolf complied but stopped when he saw something that wasn't supposed to be there blood was trailing down the hanyou's legs from his torn opening.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry are you alright?"

"No don't stop you idiot it's only a little blood now start moving"

He started to move thrusting harder and hitting his prostrate every time and he was also stroking the inu giving him double the pleasure.

"Ohhh God Kouga I'm gonna cu…"

The hanyou screamed his lovers name as he hit his orgasm he clamped down hard on the cock inside him as his cum sprayed on his lovers chest causing the youkai to moan out his name as he too reached the peak of his orgasm Inuyasha could feel hot sticky liquid coat his insides it filled him till it leaked out of his abused opening.

Kouga collapsed on top of him regaining enough of his breath to pull out of Inuyasha as he saw some more of his fluid drip out onto the ground underneath his new lover.

Kouga rolled over so Inuyasha and he were looking at each other

"I love you Kouga" Inuyasha leaned over and gave Kouga a peck on his cheek

Kouga looked deep into his lovers eyes and after a moments thought said in a gentle tone "Yasha look away and pull your hair away from your neck and I promise I'll try not to hurt you too much."

Inuyasha did what was asked quickly not knowing exactly what was going on but yet trusting the other with all his heart. Kouga leaned over and licked the soft flesh before sinking his teeth into the pale glowing skin, Inuyasha screamed at the sudden pain shooting through his entire body and mind he could almost feel it reaching out to his soul.

Kouga stroked his pained lover he released his poison into the slender godly neck, he could feel it go through Inuyasha's body until he pulled out his fangs from the now shivering body Inuyasha whimpered again before falling into a deep slumber Kouga picked up the body bridal style before carrying it back to the Wolf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The poison is like D.N.A every body's is different and it's basically like exchanging fluids just a thought I came up with.**

**A/N: ****PLEASE**** r&r I really do appreciate constructive criticism if you want more chapters which will probably from now on contain mpreg then do comment and tell me how you feel the more reviews the faster the next chapter THANX!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi this is minnikat6 I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Sexual Desires and Mating Marks I appreciate all those people who reviewed on the last chapter hopefully this chapter is what the majority of you guys wanted hope you enjoy and please do r&r **

**Thanx and enjoy!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

They had been in the wolf village for two days now and Inuyasha still hadn't woken up from the mating mark poison, And Kouga was starting to get worried about his new lover, the wolf hadn't moved from Inuyasha's side since the day he bought Inuyasha to his cave. Unfortunately it was his turn to teach the wolf cubs how to hunt ,and he was not happy because that meant that he would have to leave his new mate alone for awhile luckily he knew somebody that could help and she just happened to be passing by his cave at the moment.

Her name was Haruhi she had long black hair with a hint of red through them she wore a long peach and maroon kimono that although was meant to be casual it looked elegant on her. She was the wolf village's healer and had been since Kouga had been about 10 years old.

"Haruhi!" the distraught wolf called after her.

"Oh hello Kouga is something wrong child"

"Yes I was wondering could you look after Inuyasha for the afternoon till about evening"

"Ah yes I've heard about your new mate child to say the least I was stunned I thought you would never commit it seems I was wrong, congratulations child"

"Thank you so will you look after him"

"Oh yes I would love to"

"Thank you" with that the leader of the wolf pack turned and took off to round up the group of children he would be looking after for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had been 4 and a half hours ago and the group would be arriving back in another half hour. Haruhi sat next to the sleeping boy he laid there so peacefully if someone were to see him they might have thought he was dead but yet he had a pulse so therefore he was alive suddenly the door opened and she heard someone come in.

"Haruhi are you there" the person's voice sounded hoarse as if he had been screaming all day.

Just as he said that Haruhi looked down at the boy once more and saw that he was starting to stir

"Kouga I believe your mate is waking up from his 2 day slumber"

"What!" Kouga ran as fast as he could to the corner of the cave where Inuyasha was lying and true enough just as he got there the inu's eyes fluttered open the first thing he saw was Kouga .

"Kouga!!" he sounded happy that his lover was near by

"Inuyasha!!" The wolf pulled the hanyou into a warm embrace

"Are we at the wolf village?"

"Yes"

"Oh Inuyasha I would like you to meet Haruhi she is our healer"

"Hello"

"Hi how are you felling child"

"Alright thanks fer asking"

"Kouga I have to go and tend to the other patients"

"Yes thank you"

With that she left leaving the two alone.

"Inuyasha are you hungry?"

"Yes actually"

"Well here have some rabbit I killed it earlier"

They ate slowly enjoying their meals. And after that they went to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Morning**

The sun shone brightly outside the cave Inuyasha woke up first Kouga shortly after hearing the inu throwing up at once he called Haruhi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruhi what's wrong"

"Kouga Inuyasha is definitely pregnant congratulations"

"How is Inuyasha taking this"

"He's fine"

"Oh my god I can't believe were having a baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: please r&r and I know it was a really short chap but I ran out of ideas and I don't think I'm cut out for mpreg fics but yeah tell me what you think send me ideas anything hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while if you like this story so far you might enjoy my other fanfic it's called "Colored Sakura" please read it you might enjoy it anyway this is the third chapter in Sexual Desires and Mating marks it's about how Inuyasha and Kouga are holding up after the big news. Anyways enjoy the fic and please r&r it means a lot to me and it also helps because the next stories ****i**** like will be better because ****i**** can fix up everything I have done wrong and make better stories.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha i will not permit you to go with your friends hunting especially not in your condition"

"Like hell you aren't I'll do what i want when I want, so deal with it"

"Inuyasha my word is law around here so no I will not deal with it you will"

"Your word is law OMG your word is my ass"

"Inuyasha must you be such a pain all the time"

"I'm not a pain okay why can't i just go get the jewel shards"

"Because Inuyasha it's not that easy, you'll have to fight for it okay and your pregnant Inuyasha you have to realize I'm doing this for your own good"

"Yeah I know you are"

"Please Inuyasha don't do this"

"Okay i won't i promise "

With that Kouga gave Inuyasha a gentle but Passionate kiss lightly on the forehead and left the cave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the few months that Inuyasha had been there almost everybody had become very close with him with the women he would help out around the place and look out for the kids and with the men they would talk about hunting and battle stratagies.

Most of the time he would spend his time with Haruhi she would show him how to heal wounds and he would help her with the patients sometimes she would even cook for him and Kouga and in the past few months they had become the best of friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha I'm back from hunting sorry i took so long those brats had me running all over the place."

"Hi Kouga"

He kissed Inuyasha gently before setting down his furr bag he carefully opened it to reveal a large dead animal.

"koi are you ready for dinner i think it's going to be a feast"

**A/N: Sorry it was sooooooo short ****i**** really am but please ****i**** need ****ideas thanks**** for all the people who've reviewed so far it means a lot to me any ways hope you enjoyed and again thanks to the people ****who are**** reviewing.**


End file.
